Systemic Lupus Erythematosus(SLE) is relatively common disease that presents with several different features. It is more prevalent in women and may be more prevalent and severe in African American and Hispanics. This study will determine whether socioeconomic and ethnic factors influence genetic factors that contribute to the development of SLE. Caucasians, Hispanics and African Americans with SLE for less than 5 years at entry will be recruited into the study. Demographic, socioeconomic and cultural features will be recorded. Laboratory findings will be followed. Disease outcome as manifested by number and severity of flares, responses to standardized questionnaires, over all functional status, kidney function and length of survival will be followed for 5 years. The study will contribute to out understanding of the impact of genetic associations on the outcome of SLE.